The Legend of Motley
by Mellygal
Summary: Based off of a dream I had, about my three obsessions, Link, Vince Neil, and Mick Mars. A few guitar hero references in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DO NOT OWN MOTLEY CRUE , VINCE, OR MICK. This story was based off of a dream I had. So it's not real OR realistic.  
Strange what a dream can make you imagine, eh?

Mick Mars walked out of his bedroom. He felt something, and wasn't quite sure what it was yet. He noticed Vince Neil, his roommate, and the lead singer in his band, Motley Crue, just standing by the window of their apartment.  
"... Vince??," he called to the blonde as he stood still for a moment, then slowly turned to face Mick.  
"Wh- Who-??," He stuttered.  
"Vince, It's me! Mick!," Mick responded.  
"Huh?? Oh...," Vince quietly responded, turning back towards the window.  
Mick raised his eyebrows. "This isn't normal...," He noted, knowing Vince's blonde and playful personality all too well,  
"Well... Then again... He can be shy sometimes..."

Mick couldn't help but wonder what was going on.  
Secretly, though, Vince Felt the same presence that Mick did.

"Hey, uh, Vince," Mick adressed him, "Does anything feel... Not right??"  
vince turned to face Mick again, this time, muttering a few words, "... Yeah... Why, Do you feel it too?"  
Mick nodded, "Yeah. Where do you feel it coming from?"  
Vince paused, he then pointed out the window.  
"West? Are you sure??," Mick asked.  
Vince nodded.

"Hmm... It's so strong... and you feel it too, huh? So I doubt we're imagining things," Mick stated.  
"So... Do we follow it Mick?," Vince asked.  
Mick shrugged, "What do we have to lose? Go get dressed."

Vince nodded, and ran to his room.  
Mick mentally chuckled. He figured that once they stepped outside and got some fresh air, The feeling would go away.

Later on, After Vince had just slipped on some boots, a vest, and black pants, They left the apartment.  
To Mick's surprise, The feeling now became a presence that was saying, "Follow me..."  
Vince glanced at Mick and shrugged. Mick started to follow, with Vince close behind.  
The presence led the rockers to a lake and said, "Follow me into the water.  
And as if in a trance, Vince started walking into the water.  
" Huh??? Vince??," Mick adressed as he followed

As soon as both Mick's and Vince's feet could not touch the ground, the presence disappeared into thin air, and Vince shook his head as if he where being released from a trance.

"M-Mick!!!," Vince screamed in distress as some sort of water creature suddenly grabbed his legs, and pulled him to the center of the lake, then pulled hin to the bottom.

"Vince! I'm coming!," Mick responded, as he began to swim through the murky water.  
And when he least expected it, he too was grabbed, and pulled under.

He was then knocked out, hearing only Vince calling out "Mick!!! Miiick!!!!!!!!"  
And growing fainter by the call.

A/N: Once again, I DO NOT OWN MOTLEY CRUE , VINCE, OR MICK. This story was based off of a dream I had. So it's not real OR realistic.  
Strange what a dream can make you imagine, eh? 


	2. randomness begins!

Mick awoke, what seemed to be a few hours later.  
He had not yet opened his eyes yet, but knew he was up against something hard. he pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "ugh...", he thought, "where am I...?"

He decided to open his eyes. he looked at himself to make sure he was in one peice.  
"torso, arms, neck, fingers, tail, fins..." He stopped. "TAIL AND FINS?!!", he screamed out loud.  
"Hey! Link! They're awake!!" a tiny voice called.  
A young boy stepped out of some brush, probably about fifteen or fourteen. He looked alot like Vince in a way.  
Vince was the next to awaken.

"WAAAAH! DO NOT LIKE!!!" He screamed, noticing the fins and tail, "How the hell am I gonna use a toilet...?!" he thought.

The boy sighed, "Sorry I had to pull you rockstars out of the water. Ruto was about to hump you both at once...!"

FLASHBACK!

Ruto: ooooOOOooohhh.... *starts to get horny*  
Link: OH CRUD!

Going back to normal time.  
"So, yeah...", Link snapped.  
Mick pulled himself away a bit, only to fall into the river.  
"AAAGh! HELP!!! I CANT SWIM LIKE THIS!!!", he called to Link,  
"Don't worry, Meck! You can breathe underwater!!"  
"oh, okay! and by the way, IT'S MICK!"  
"Sorry, Mack!"  
"Grr...! I liked it better before."

Vince just silently watched the two argue and finally yelled "BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE (Bad word!) UP!!!!"  
With that, he hopped into the water, only to crash into a random bridge made out of waffles that had just suddenly appeared.  
A/N: Sorry this one is so short. it was based off of a dream that looked like a continuation of the last chapter, but it was a little random...! 


End file.
